Project Summary 2014 Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference The 2014 Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference is the fifth in a series of conferences intended to advance the use of nanotechnology for health care. To be held at the Winthrop Rockefeller Institute in Morrilton, Arkansas, April 2 - 4, 2014, the conference will accomplish this goal by bringing together experts in both nanotechnology and health sciences to the southern region of the United States, an area where much research into nanotechnology applications for health care takes place. National and international researchers will serve as plenary speakers for the conference and will increase the caliber of research shared and considered. This year's conference focuses on nanomaterials engineering for health care; nanomedicine for disease diagnostics, therapeutics, and prevention; and nanotechnology applications for agriculture. The conference continues the long term conference goals of strengthening the research community in the South and providing access to the greatest minds in the field, thereby increasing the region's contributions to practical health care applications for nanotechnology. The 2014 conference is a partnership among the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS), University of Arkansas Fayetteville (UAF), University of Arkansas Little Rock (UALR), University of Arkansas Pine Bluff (UAPB), Arkansas State University (ASU), National Center for Toxicological Research (NCTR), and the Winthrop Rockefeller Institute (WRI). The conference partners represent some of the foremost research institutions in the state of Arkansas and an internationally certified conference center (WRI). This ongoing partnership ensures that the topics and plenary speakers chosen are relevant to the current trends in the industry and that the conference itself will be operated smoothly and efficiently.